Interview
by moonhaku
Summary: Hinata's here for an interview for Sharingan Graphics, she's scared to death of what the interviewer might do to her... SasuHina
1. Interview

**Author's Note: **Hello! Just writing this oneshot to let you know that I'm not dead. I am working on my drawing right now since I just received a tablet! Hehe…just to let you know, I'm not stopping my other stories either. They will be completed…eventually.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Clear, crisp footsteps descended down the hallway, waking Hinata out of her daze. She quickly straightened up and cleared her throat. There were swarms of strangeers surrounding her, filling out applications and such. The interview had been set at 2 o'clock, but apparently there were too many impromptu interviews for this certain job. She had a bad habit of dozing off when faced with stress…like the interview that was about to start.

Her lavender eyes scanned the pages of her portfolio quickly, rehearsing the lines and gestures that she memorized the days before. Her numb hands were quivering; fumbling as they flipped the thick, laminated pages of the heavy folder. She never wanted to come to this interview anyway, but her family and friends arranged it without her knowing.

They said that she needed some confidence, and they thought that a proper job would inspire it. But she didn't _want_ a job outside, especially not at Sharingan Graphics. Working over the computer was fine; and the pay was around the same, but they all said that she needed social skills. It was all for her own good, but she couldn't suppress the thought that they were all plotting against her.

The door slid opened and banged against the beige walls of the office. Hinata cringed as she looked up miserably at the interviewer. He had metallic black hair and cold stone eyes that just spelled the end for a meek little spririt like her. His name tag read, 'Uchiha Sasuke, Vice-President'. That only served to make her even more nervous.

He sat down from across her on the plump office chair and regarded her with a cool eye. She put on a shaky smile, remembering all the times she had practiced in front of the mirror beforehand. He grabbed the stack of papers that she handed him and flipped through them.

"Hinata Hyuuga, age 24, Graphics Designer…right?"

"Y-yes, Uchiha-san…"

"Stop it."

Hinata looked at him fearfully, half-expecting him to slap her or tell her how pathetic she was.

"Stop with the formalities. It's just Sasuke."

"A-ano….o-okay…."

"I won't say anything about your stammering today, but you should try to be more confident. It helps with the interview."

"…."

He leaned back his chair and produced a notepad and a pen. Putting on a practiced and offical tone, he started to hammer her with questions.

"How long have you studied designing?"

"F-five years."

"What is your specialty in this area?"

"C-color selection and artwork-k…"

"Have you worked in a company before?"

"Y-yes…over the w-web for LEAF.."

And on and on the questions went. Finally, he put down the pen and shoved the notepad in his pocket. Then he walked crisply out of the cold room. Hinata took a shaking breath, trying to calm herself down. That was nerve-racking, but it was over.

Her first interview.

When she passed the reception desk, the pink haired receptionist chirped that she would receive the reply in about two weeks. Hinata nodded numbly and walked out of the buildling on shaky legs.

Later, she found out from the vice-president's elder brother that she was the only one hired.

* * *


	2. Of Coffee and Quotas

**Author's Note: **Thanks for those reviews, guys! This was made possible because of YOU, since I seriously wasn't planning to extend this story over an oneshot…but I hate to disappoint the people who put this drabble on 'Alert'. I feel like a big softie, but I'll go along with ALL of your suggestions and make this into a short story. Probably four or five chapters since I've really got to start working on **PoF** and** Unforgivable**…But it's a nice break to write something that's not depressing/angsty though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

It was _almost_ over. 

The first week of her job.

The first week of her job that she had so _not_ wanted.

The first week of the unending torture that was _supposed_ to be composed of nice graphics and designing.

The first week of—

"Just how long are you going to stand there like an idiot? Hurry up and get my coffee!"

Hinata smiled wryly, _apparently_ as a new employee, she was the fill-in coffee girl. _Apparently_, the blond secretary who usually did this task was out on a sick day. But she doubted that Miss Yamanaka was truly sick; she was _apparently_ avoiding the job. And for the first, second, third time this month, too!

She carefully set down the hot cup on the reception desk, not wanting to disturb Miss Haruno, who bore that struggling face of someone playing Tetris rather than working. Hinata sighed and turned around. She fumbled at the door to the tiny office that she shared with three other people.

_Apparently_, the person who did the room arrangements (who, by the way was the receptionist) didn't particularly like Hinata. The three other people in her room were frankly, annoying. The black haired man snored on his computer desk all day, wetting everything with sticky drool. And the blond kept screeching when the computer froze or some system went down. And the third always hid a puppy in his coat.

Normally, Hinata didn't have anything against puppies, but when it's constantly barking and peeing all over the place, there had to be_some _kind of reaction involved. Of course, Hinata kept all these vulgar thoughts to her herself. She had no right to judge people just by their habits or looks.

As she sat down quietly in front of the new computer, she tried to force herself to think good thoughts, _calming_ thoughts. Okay, she thought, let's start with the spiky black haired guy. He's quiet, and seems to get all his work done. And…he doesn't smoke? Then she moved on to the blond, he was…uh…cute and good-looking.

Not that it had anything to do with her work, of course.

She turned her attention to the computer screen, wanting to at least fill in a _bit_ of her quota for the day bef—

"Hyuuga! More coffee! And don't take all day!"

Great.

Sometimes Hinata didn't know what the receptionist did with that coffee. Maybe she just dumped it in a garbage pail just so I could go get more for her, she thought bitterly. Normally, Hinata prided herself in being thoughtful and kind, but there were some people in the world that you just _couldn't_be kind to. _Such,_ she thought as she put down the most recent cup of coffee down on the desk harder than normal, as this pink haired _woman._

Just as she reached for the doorknob of her room again, "Oh yeah, wait a sec, Hyuuga."

Hinata was actually surprised to hear a slight growl come out of her own mouth; if that _woman_ wanted _another_ cup of coffee…she left the threat open in her mind. She turned around and smoothed out her frustrated expression to replace it with a normal, smiling face.

"Y-yes?"

"Sasuke-kun—that's Uchiha-_sama_ for _you_—wants to see you in his office," then she added under her breath, "probably getting fired for being so lazy, glorified slut." Hinata didn't hear those words, but just the mention of Uchiha-san made her blood run cold. Although everyone seemed to think that he liked her since she was actually hired, she begged to differ.

After all, the scariest part of that whole interview was the interviewer, or rather, _he. _

Her hands were shaking as she turned the knob on the foreboding door that proclaimed 'VICE PRESIDENT, UCHIHA SASUKE'. She stepped into the room and found the vice-president looking through a stack of forms. After summing up all her courage, she cleared her throat softly; the silence was threatening to make her go mad. He looked up through his designer glasses and drawled in a bored voice,

"Oh, it's Hyuuga. What are you doing here?"

"U-um…I-I was c-called…"

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling and suddenly, the expression on his face changed. Like he just remembered _why_exactly he had called Hyuuga Hinata to his office this glorious day. He took off the glasses and threw them into a drawer that was conveniently open.

"You haven't been completing your quota, Hyuuga."

"I-I'm sorry…", Hinata looked down at her fidgeting hands. She felt her face getting red; only one week into her new job and she was getting fired. What would her father and friends say? They had been so happy about her new job and so confident that she was going to succeed.

"Normally, I would fire someone—"

"P-please just g-give m-me another ch-chance!" Hinata immediately looked down at the ground again, "…U-uchiha-sama." Great, she told herself, now he's really g-going to fire you. J-just great. You just c-couldn't keep your st-stupid thoughts to y-yourself. Eve-n i-if y-y-you h-had-d an-any ch-chan-ce-ce, n-n-now—

She couldn't help herself and soon, hot tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't even see him move until she felt a cold hands against her cheek. She looked up and gasped in surprise when she saw Uchiha-san there. He looked just as startled as she felt when he slowly started to realize what just happened. Her eyes were wide open and trembling with fear and embarrassment.

Her shoulders started shaking and she dashed of the room without a glance behind.

Another figure walked into the vice-president's room and eyed his little brother. A teasing smile appeared on his face.

"Bet you 2000 yen that she'll fall for you by the end of the month."

The vice-president snapped out of his daze and glared at his elder brother with a look that could've curdled milk.

"Shut up, Itachi."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow. That was fun. I hope that your enjoyed reading this chapter just as much I enjoyed typing it. Remember, more reviews mean faster updates and (probably) better quality! 

**SasuHina all the way!**

_moonlight haku_


	3. Melodic Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; isn't that great?**

* * *

So now we join Hinata a month afterward.

It turns out that she had _not_ been fired after all, much to the disappointment of the receptionist. But Miss Yamanaka had been fired for some unknown reason. While Hinata speculated that it was because of too many impromptu absences, word was that she _apparently_ 'wanted to have the vice-president's babies'. Hinata wasn't too sure about this; if Miss Yamanaka, whom she had really never met, liked the vice-president this much, wouldn't she have been more enthusiastic to arrive at work? It was also rumored that she wasn't even fired by the vice-president personally. He forwarded the email to his elder brother who then forwarded it to the receptionist, who was close friends with Miss Yamanaka. Hinata felt sorry for her; even though she never met her.

Of course, however, she certainly wouldn't trade spot with her either.

One day, when Hinata arrived at work promptly at 7:30 a.m., there was a crowd gathered by the bulletin board in the lobby. She could recognize the receptionist, the guys from her room and a programmer from downstairs. The rest were strangers to her, but they were all clamoring to look at one announcement. Hinata passed the crowd without a glance; whatever they were looking for was none of her business.

During work that morning, Hinata overheard the other guys in the room talking over what they had seen this morning. The blond, whose name was Uzimaki Naruto, was talking in a slightly elevated voice. Too soft to be heard outside, but too loud to allow proper concentration.

"Did you see? That thingy—"

"It was a piece of paper, dumbass."

"Fine. That piece of paper, didja see what was on it?"

"Of course we did, baka! What do you think we are—"

"Okay, okay! I get it, sheesh. Anyway, it said somethin' about a pair of glasses, didn't it?"

"Duh. The vice-prez lost his glasses. It also said that whoever finds it will be rewarded accordingly."

"Do ya really think Sasuke put that up? I mean, he never rewards anyone." At this, his voice lowered to a semi-whisper, as if trying to hide something, "He fires people just like that," then his voice went even lower, "except for that Hyuuga girl…ain't that weird?"

"No. Maybe it's just all in your mind, baka!"

"Not so loud!"

"So what if I'm loud! Do ya want to start something?!"

"My name wouldn't be Uzimaki Naruto if—"

Hinata cleared her throat softly, just enough to be heard. It suddenly reminded those two where they were and who they were with. They're faces flushed and they immediately turned to face their respective computers.

During lunch break, Hinata wandered around the gardens surrounding the office building. There were multitudes of towering trees and low bushes. Some boulders scattered around the greenery provided a seat and some smaller ones, a table. Hinata decided to rest on a particular boulder that reminded her of a lion's head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air and comfortable silence surrounding her.

A sudden high-pitch sound broke her thoughts and daydreams.

It continued in a soft and melancholic melody, a lump appeared in Hinata's throat as she listened to the foreign song. She had always loved music, even though she had no musical talent growing up, she was fascinated with it. It fueled her daydreams and thoughts; she always had a tune in her mouth, but it wasn't the hardcore rock music of today.

She couldn't imagine anything more distracting that all that drumming and heavy metal. She preferred traditional Japanese music with a high flute or _guzhen_(1) , something that sounded strong, but delicate, beautiful, but sad. Her feet started to bring her in search of the origin of that melancholy tune. She could feel it caressing the air and weaving through the branches overhead. The leaves rustled as she went through the group of ferns, and the melody broke off suddenly. Up ahead, she glimpsed a wisp of pale skin and black hair of the fleeing musician.

Not knowing what overcame her, she ran after the disappearing figure. After a few minutes, she was running out of breath and decided to stop chasing the runaway. Besides, lunch break was probably already half over. After stopping by a boulder to catch her breath, she walked in the direction that she thought was to the office.

Apparently, she'd thought wrong.

Instead of a modern office building, she was in front of a long rope bridge, which hung above a cliff which overlooked a man-made sewer-lake. Hinata debated either turning around and finding another way, or crossing the rope bridge just for the sake of finding what happens on the other side. The childish side of her won; she put one foot hesitantly on the creaking wood, testing it's strength. It wouldn't do if she fell through, not to mention the muck that she would also fall into. When the wood swayed, but didn't give away, she took another step.

And another.

And another.

And another, until she was in the middle of the bridge. Hinata's hands were gripping the ropes so tightly that she knew her hands would ache afterwards. Her mind was screaming for her to get back on the other side, but since she was already in the middle, she might as well just go across and satisfy her childish side. It seemed like an eternity when she made step after careful step across the wooden bridge. When she finally stepped off on to solid ground, she was exhausted from the fright and the nervousness.

In fact, she was so relieved and out of focus, that she didn't even notice that someone had come up behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update, I'll update better now. Ah…only two more chapters left! I'm so happy. Who do you think that person is? Cookies for the one who gets it right!

moonlight haku


	4. Bombs Galore

**Disclaimer: You're lucky I don't own Naruto. Seriously.**

* * *

"Be quiet, and don't make a sound. I don't want to hurt you," a low voice came from behind Hinata. She trembled a bit and nodded her head. There were no reason that anyone would kidnap her, she was no longer the heir and they wouldn't get much from ransom. And it's not like they could get any money from anyone at work, it's not like anyone there cared about her.

Not the Uzimaki or the Inuzuka.

And definitely not the receptionist. Heck, Hinata wouldn't be surprised if _she _was the one who arranged this.

More importantly, however, was a way to get out of this person's grasp. She gulped slowly and braced herself and bit his arm. He yelped and loosened his arm for a little bit, but that was already enough. She spun around and kicked him right between the legs. He face paled in shock and soon exhilarating pan overtook that. As he stumbled to the ground, Hinata turned and ran back across the rope bridge. But already waiting there was a person (she couldn't tell if they were male or female) with blond hair covering one eye and up in a ponytail. His blue eyes fixed on her and he sneered, "You're not getting away that easily, girl. Just because Kisame's weak doesn't mean that I am too, un."

He reached his hand into his pocket and threw a bunch of projectiles in the air. Hinata took one look at them and gasped, there were wires all over them and they were making consistent beeping noises. As they fell down and exploded, she heard a voice shout, "Art, is a BANG!"

* * *

"You didn't have to throw bombs, baka."

"Don't make fun of my art, shark-face."

"Art? I don't call sending her down the cliff and almost killing her, art!"

"So what, un? It's not like—"

"Shut up, art-freak, she's waking up."

Hinata's eyes cracked open and she found herself bound up and tied to a wooden chair. She looked down and saw miniature bombs at each knot, threatening to blow if she tried to undo them. Noticing her surprise, the blue-haired man who was covered with tattoos yelled at the blond (who she had now decided was a man), "Freakin' bombs?! What're your tryin' to do?! Kill her or somethin?! Itachi would kill you if he ever saw you do this!"

"He can try, but next time I'll beat the snot out of him, un."

"Just try, art-freak! You couldn't even move the last time you challenged him!"

"You wanna start something?—"

"Shut the f… up, Deidara," another calm voice interrupted the soon-to-be violent quarrel, "You are disturbing Hinata-chan."

Hinata eyes widened, it was Itachi-sama! The current president of Sharingan Graphics and brother of the vice-president! What in the world was he doing here, with the kidnappers? He smiled at her and said, "See? You're scaring her, the poor thing."

"Well, it was Deidara's idea about the bombs."

"Hai! And there's nothing wrong with it, un!"

"I don't mind," suddenly the black-haired Uchiha smiled frighteningly, "It'll just make it more romantic when Sasuke-kun rescues her!"

Okay, Hinata thought, this man is officially crazy. He's so different from Sasuke…how are they even realted?

"Won't your brother be awfully pissed at you?" the man with a shark tattoo on his face, called Kisame, asked.

"Sure he will, but then he'll be too in love to notice! Then Hinata will be in love with him for saving her and…"

"You know, she won't, because now that she knows about this, she won't fall in love, un," Deidara said, pointing at Hinata.

"Nah, no one can resist the pull of loooove," the gooey eyes that Itachi-sama made were absoulutely horrific, maybe Sasuke was adopted or something. This guys could definitely not be his brother. Especially not his _older_ brother.

While they were arguing, Hinata had found that if she just struggled a tiny bit, she could reach the nale file in her jean pocket. She reached for it and started the move it against the rope quickly while they were talking. When the rope broke, she slid out of it quickly anf ran as fast as she could toward the exit.

"Hey! She's getting away, un!"

"Don't let her! She'll ruin my plans!!!"

Hinata sprinted to the speck of light at the end of the tunnel, trying not to look back or think about the detonating bombs behind her. But rough hands held her still and didn't let go even while she kicked and struggled. Apparently the first bite had just surprised him and hadn't really hurt him. Then suddenly, someone rounded the corner, someone who made Itachi curse and Hinata squealed.

"Hinata!" The raven-haired vice president stood there holding a wooden flute. Without thinking, she called back to him and he started running towards her. But apparently, he didn't know something. Those were not screams of help, but of warning. The bombs were exploding, and if he came closer, they would take him with them. Hinata heard a tremendous boom behind her and found the rocks shaking.

Something heavy hit her head from above and she felt the warm trickle of blood go down her face.She felt herself being dropped to the ground as Kisame ran, trying to escape.

The last thing she saw was Sasuke's concerned face.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **the next chapter will be the last! I'm honestly happy, sad and relieved that it is ending soon. This is not the best fic I have written, but I'm glad that you liked it! Please review!

moonlight haku


	5. Memories of an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and deliberately. The bright, fluorescent hospital lights half-blinded her when she blinked quickly to make the blurriness fade. With her eyes closed, Hinata could hear distinct shouting outside her hospital doors. It was a bit muddled, but she could make out the familiar voices of the vice president and the president of Sharingan Graphics. 

Sharingan Graphics!

Oh no, Hinata thought, how long have I been out of it? Darn, that stupid rock just _had_ to hit me so _hard_. Gingerly, she tried to reach her forehead to feel for bandages, stitches, anything. Her hand felt the hard surface of thick bandages and pieces of hardened, crusty blood. She guessed that there were probably stitches underneath them.

Great, Hinata thought, just like the time I fell off the bed when I was six. Hinata had rolled off her bed on a sweltering summer night and hit her head on the bedside table corner. There was a deep four inch gash hidden by her hair to show for _that_ unfortunate accident. Hinata sighed and tried to sit up. Her head felt heavy; similar to a ton of bricks mixed with cement. With another deep sigh, she laid down again and focused on the shouting outside her door.

* * *

"You f…… idiot, Itachi!" Sasuke shouted , "You could've **killed** her, don't you **realize** that?!" 

"Well, not technically—"

"Shut up! What were you **thinking**? **Were** you even thinking?! And whose idea was the bombs—"

A blonde looked up from the corner and interrupted, "Actually, that was my—" Sasuke whirled around and glared at him with murderous intent, "Didn't I just tell you to shut it?!"

With that, Itachi suggested, "You just told _me_ to—"

"And I mean it! What were you thinking when you took her?! I mean—"

A sharp voice cut through Sasuke's yelling, "This is a **hospital**, gentlemen. **Not** a shouting arena. If you want to stay here, I **suggest**," she looked directly at Sasuke, "that you quiet down." Tsunade walked over haughtily and sent a chill through the entire hallway to let them know that she was**not **joking. Peering inside the window, she put her finger to her lip and said, "You can go and see her if you want. But keep it**down**, hear me?"

Itachi smiled slyly at Sasuke and whispered, "Go on. You know you want to." Sasuke sent him a look that could've curdled milk and was about to yell when he could sight of Tsunade's warning glare. He huffed angrily and pushed open the door to Hinata's room.

When the shouting suddenly stopped, and clicking footsteps drew near, Hinata knew something was different. After a few seconds, the door creaked open and through the cracks of her eyes, she could see that it was Uchiha-san. A hot blush covered her face as she recalled how he had looked at her in that collapsing cave.

Sasuke sat down in the chair next to Hinata's bed and stared at her. Hinata willed wit hall her might to make that troublesome blush disappear, but it wouldn't when she could feel his stare boreing into her like lasers. Her eyelids fluttered briefly, but she kept them closed; the reason? She had no idea.

It seemed that Sasuke was too preoccupied to notice her obvious blushing and quickening of breath when he touched the bandage on her forehead. He ran his fingers down the dried particles of blood on her face. To Hinata, it felt as if her whole face was about to explode from this, this sensation running through her .By now, she was sure that her whole face was completely pink, or even red. Should she open her eyes? Or keep them closed, even though he probably knew by now that she was obviously awake.

She felt him get up and stand by the open window a few feet away. Her eyes opened a crack before quickly closing when he turned around again. But it was enough to see that there was a tear running down his face. Hinat felt confused, a tear? For what? Her mind wandered back to what Itachi had said I nthe cave. Something about making her fall in love with Sasuke? Impossible, she argued even though she knew that she was just denying the inevitable.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt that he was sitting right next to her again. And his face was very near hers. Very, very, very, very, very near her's. _Extremely_near her face. Without thinking of the consequences, she suddenly screamed, "BANANAS!!!" and shot sraight up.

Yeah. Straight **up**.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke was laughing hysterically and pounding his fist on her bedside cabinet. She flushed bright red before collapsing in laughter herself. Despite the fact that warm blood was once again running down her head, she felt almost comfortable.

And all of this was running in Hinata Hyuuga's, soon to be Hinata Uchiha, head while she walked up the aisle.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Awful ending, ain't it? I liked it, short and sweet. It was a bit cliché at the end, though. I FINALLY finished this! That mean CELEBRATION!!! Please review:D**

**moonlight haku**

* * *


End file.
